


Orbits

by devil_on_your_shoulder27384



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, toppy!Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_on_your_shoulder27384/pseuds/devil_on_your_shoulder27384
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Orbits

Justin knows what people think when they look at him.

It’s easy to guess, of course. Blond, twink, young, airhead, naive, stupid, reckless. He knows what they think about him and Brian, too. Who wouldn’t? The stud who tops studs and his pretty boy toy. It’s obvious.

He laughs in their faces.

No one - fucking _no one_ \- gets to have what he and Brian have. No two people in the history of the human species have ever been as deeply, thoroughly, effervescently happy as they are. This, he knows.

This is what Justin is thinking about as he pushes in slowly, so slowly, between Brian’s legs. Brian is face-up under him and staring up at him with his eyes wide and needy. Justin strokes his strong gorgeous arms, tense on his waist, and Brian smiles.

He is always this tight, and Justin is always stunned by it. Brian like this is so beautiful it makes his chest ache, and this afternoon is no different. Ten minutes ago they were lazing together on this carpet, getting day-drunk on a rare shared day off and making out against the coffee table. Brian’s hair is tangled from Justin’s greedy fingers. His mouth isn’t bruised yet, but it will be.

“Mother _fuck_ -” Brian hisses, and Justin knows he’s struck gold. He flexes ever so gently. Brian groans.

Justin leans down to taste his neck. “You feel so fucking good,” he sighs, because it’s true. Brian makes a soft noise and moves against him.

“I love you,” Justin tells him. “I love you so much.” Brian closes his eyes and kisses him, a touch desperately. Justin smiles into his mouth.

He shifts a little and watches Brian choke back a gasp.

“You like that?” he breathes, feeling deliciously daring. And why shouldn’t he? He’s fucking Brian Kinney, a _forty-seven-year-old_ Brian Kinney who loves _him_ , who _lived_ for him. Justin is so madly desperately in love it feels like he’s drowning.

“Fuck,” Brian moans, meeting his thrusts shamelessly. “Fuck, yes, that’s so good.”

“Mmmmm,” Justin agrees. He moves just a little faster.

Brian claws at him, cursing. “More,” he snarls, eyes melting to black pools of want. His purpled cock is smacking against his taut ridged belly with every thrust.

But Justin isn’t feeling especially merciful, today, so he keeps up that slow torturous rhythm. Brian throws his head back, arching helplessly into the carpet.

“Ask nicely,” Justin suggests.

“Fuck you,” Brian gasps, his eyes glinting. He loves the game, always. And Justin knows, too, that this is for them and them only. No one else is permitted this kind of deep all-encompassing pleasure.

Justin nibbles softly along the edge of Brian’s jaw, all the while shoving rhythmically into his perfect firm ass. “You’re so hot,” he moans, unwarranted. “Mmmm. Brian. I’m so _fucking_ in love with you, god, I can’t-” 

“ _Fuck_ me,” Brian nearly shouts, cutting him off, staring up at him with something deep and hopeless on his face. “Justin, I’m begging you, _please_ , I love you, Sunshine, just _fuck me_.”

It’s what Justin’s been waiting for, and he doesn’t hesitate to ram as hard as he can into Brian’s ass, pinning his shoulders to the floor and pumping into him, fast, now, focusing on pounding him at that angle that makes his face twist in a pleasured parody of agony.

“Ohhhhhh,” Brian moans, sounding drunk on it. He’s let his head roll sideways, his gorgeous pink plump mouth hanging open. “Fuck, you’re so fucking _big_...”

Justin grins down at him. He feels indescribably powerful, a predator taking down the apex of the food pyramid. He fucks him harder and relishes Brian’s frantic moans.

Brian’s eyes are rolling back in his head. The glasses on the coffee table next to them are rattling on every thrust. Justin wills his tensed muscles to move faster.

He leans over him again, flattening his chest to Brian’s, and kisses his neck. Brian moans, slutty and perfect, too far gone to be worrying about image or persona or any of that bullshit.

This is the Brian no one else gets to see. Brian the wanton cockslut, Brian split open and helpless and wanting and so beautiful in his quivering need that Justin will come in ten seconds or less if the image crosses his mind as he’s jerking off. 

“I love you,” Justin whispers, again, rolling his hips in and up and in. Brian arches against him, grabbing for his hair. 

“Kiss me,” Brian orders, and who is Justin to disobey? Their mouths meet in a crushed messy sloppy wet embrace, sucking at each other’s reddened lips, tongues darting out to taste the sweat on each other’s cheeks.

“Oh, fuck,” Brian moans, “fuck, I love your cock,” and Justin marvels how far they’ve come through all the time it took for them to get here, for Brian to be comfortable doing more than quietly allowing Justin to top once a month or so.

“Yeah?” Justin pants, now. He’s riding him as hard as he can, grinding deep up into him. Brian looks stoned on it,  
gloriously so, and he’s smiling gently now, the inward self-satisfied smile of the truly well-fucked. “Fuck yeah,” he purrs back, eyes slitted. “So thick and- mmm, just so _big_. You’re a fuckin’ wet dream, Sunshine.”

Justin hides his smile in Brian’s neck. One of Brian’s ankles is up on his shoulders, the other down at his hip, and he’s holding him carefully in position to keep up the depth he’s going for. “You gonna come for me?” he murmurs, into Brian’s neck. Brian chuckles, the sound stuttering each time Justin bottoms out in him.

“Anything for you,” he whispers, still smiling. Justin presses his face hard into the curve of his shoulder and breathes him in, all of his beautiful sweaty savory smell. He reaches between them and grabs Brian’s straining cock, starting to jerk him off. Brian’s warm thick fingers close over his, and this is- it’s ridiculous, but it’s so _them_ , to be holding hands _here_. Justin kisses him, desperate suddenly to get even impossibly closer.

Brian tenses against him, moaning delirious curses into his mouth, and then hot liquid is splashing over their joined fingers. Brian groans in the back of his throat; god, his face, Justin thinks, I’m so fucking in love.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Justin murmurs, still stroking him. Brian smiles lazily up at him, and that’s all it takes, it turns out; he’s coming inside him, pushing all the way into that delicious hot tightness with his tongue in Brian’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Brian sighs. He looks utterly satisfied - quite an achievement, if Justin does say so himself. “I needed that.”

Justin nuzzles under his jaw. He tastes salty and perfect. “Good,” he murmurs, exhausted now that he’s out of his trance, and Brian smiles.


End file.
